


Pale Skin and Fragile Bone

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast





	Pale Skin and Fragile Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakinbrilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakinbrilliance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pale Skin and Fragile Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330807) by [fakinbrilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakinbrilliance/pseuds/fakinbrilliance). 




End file.
